Una historia de la tierra y el mar
by Zeny
Summary: Océano no recuerda el principio, porque para el océano no hay tiempo. No pasado, no presente, no futuro. Para Océano solo existe un Estar y un No Estar. Pero hay una especie de Principio. Te Fiti. Esto lo que sucedió antes de la historia que conocemos.


_**Una historia de la tierra y el mar**_

 _Susurraba su nombre en cada ola, en cada corriente que atravesaba sus profundidades. Un lamento agónico que alcanzaba el cielo a grandes olas, rompía la calma y el aire se volvía un viento tormentoso y feroz._

 _Ahora no podía tocarla—su cuerpo se había calcinado, y cada exhalación encendía una grieta de intocable lava sobre su cuerpo._

 _Las flores, el césped, los árboles, las frutas, las palmas, sus raíces—todo lo que podía estar en contacto con él había desaparecido. Huesos en carne viva que se mantenían inmortales con la llama de la ira._

 _Era una súplica, un llamado, un ruego._

 _Pero lo único que le contestaba era el rugido de Te Ka._

 _Sintió algo parecido al llanto de los humanos._

 _Océano conocía la Muerte, y en sus aguas vivía el ciclo inquebrantable de la Vida. Nada le era desconocido a su completa omnipresencia. Excepto la Tierra que únicamente podía observar desde la lejanía._

 _Océano se sintió solo. Desconsolado. Vengativo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Océano no recuerda el principio, porque para el océano no hay tiempo. No pasado, no presente, no futuro. Para Océano solo existe un Estar y un No Estar.

Pero hay una especie de Principio.

 _Te Fiti._

Surgió en el mar, hija de la luz y de las aguas mientras Océano dormitaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta su magnífica existencia emanaba en todas direcciones, corrientes de maravilla que se movían como las olas, invisibles, respirando vida.

Océano despertó en ese entonces y decidió protegerla.

Una criatura envuelta en llantos cayó como un pedernal. Las aguas lo abrazaron y Océano contempló sus piernas regordetas con curiosidad, su rostro vivo y asustado, y decidió sacarlo del agua. La ola llevó a la criatura hacia la orilla, y Te Fiti besó su frente.

La criatura dejó de gritar, y al Océano le pareció escuchar el nombre _Maui_ de su pequeña boca, un reclamo doloroso y desgarrador que no desaparecería en el silencio de los años y ni tras una coraza de victorias.

Cuando la criatura pudo caminar, Océano le regaló un pequeño anzuelo que había robado de los hombres de las canoas. El marfil brillante del anzuelo encendió los ojos de Maui, quien lo llevó feliz hacia Te Fiti.

La sonrisa de Te Fiti besó el anzuelo y este brilló con la magia bendecida como una constelación de estrellas.

Océano estaba en calma, y solo por esa vez – por varios, largos años – permitió a los humanos recorrerlo en sus canoas sin tormentas.

El halcón voló lejos hacia el horizonte oscuro.

Maui regresaba a los humanos, y Te Fiti florecía.

Océano la vio recostarse con una sonrisa adormilada, y con sus olas inquietas, se cernió alrededor de ella para resguardar con su espuma y sus mareas el largo y esplendoroso sueño.

El mundo cambió desde entonces, pero esto no perturbaba a Océano. La luz del sol, el amplio cielo, las nacientes islas- todo era fruto de los trucos de aquella criatura, y Océano lo veía sobrevolar el cielo o saltar como un pez hacia el agua con su gran anzuelo brillante.

Las islas eran hijas de Te Fiti, pequeñas extensiones de su ser que Océano bañaba con sus aguas, y el sol se volvió una presencia familiar y cálida con el paso indeterminable del tiempo.

Océano la arrullaba con serenidad, y la Vida continuaba.

Hay otro momento, uno que puede marcar un término, un final.

El día en que Te Ka nació fue el día en que Océano olvidó cómo perdonar.

Maui se quedaría solo en una roca gris, los humanos morirían sin poder caminar sobre el mar en sus canoas otra vez, y el mundo se teñiría de negro. Todo regresaría a aquel inconcebible espacio antes del Principio.

Este, para Océano, fue el Futuro.

Entonces una pequeña humana llevó a una tortuga a la orilla, y Océano vio en sus pequeñas manos la posibilidad; el corazón palpitó entre sus aguas.

Era un segundo Principio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
